


TIE YOUR DAMN HAIR

by Mushaloons



Series: Kidge and their fucking hair [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith is abused by hairties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: Keith hates tying his hair. But when he gets attacked by hairties, what could go wrong?





	TIE YOUR DAMN HAIR

Keith hated tying his hair. He hated how they kept his hair in the exact spot he liked to scratch. He hated how he'd lose every single one until there was no point in buying a pack in the first place. Most of all he hated the comments he'd get about it.

"Why don't you just tie it?" (Lance)

"You know, if you don't tie your hair you could just cut it off..." (Hunk)

"Seriously Keith? Your hair is affecting your fighting. It's either you cut it or tie it, take your pick." (Shiro)

"Watch out Kogane. I might chop off your precious hair in your sleep." (Pidge)

First time they said that, he got angry. Second and third time, he glared at them. Tenth time he just grunted. Now he didn't even budge when someone brought up his hair. Eventually everyone just left him alone and they went among their days normally. Only someone did notice and did something about it.

That's when the hair ties came in. 

* * *

The first one struck when Keith was training. The bots were specifically altered to fit the Galra’s fighting patterns, and so far, he was having a hard time. Harder than usual, actually.

Sweat pooled from his scalp as he swung and clashed at the metal limbs. He was so close to finally destroying one when-

_SLING!_

Something hit his forehead and he stumbled backwards, tripping over a bot corpse on the floor. He picked up the foreign object. A black scrunchie. Who the hell has a black scrunchie? Definitely not Allura or Shiro...Lance? No, his hair is short. Pidge maybe...but when did she ever put her hair up? Maybe Hunk...wait no, he liked bandanas.

He absentmindedly stabbed repeatedly at the already disabled bots. Screw it, he decided. It's probably just a prank gone wrong.

* * *

Only it wasn't. The next time he got hit with something, it was during a meeting with Prince Lotor. This time, it wasn't a scrunchie, it was a generic rubber band, manufactured from Earth. "FUCKING QUIZNAK." The prince-scratch that- _emperor_ had excused himself uncomfortably, most likely wondering how a sentence could be just two curse words long.

Keith was starting to wonder if this was on purpose. 

* * *

The third time it happened he was about to kill.

They were going to infiltrate a rogue base and Kolivan had him paired with Voltron. As they were going over battle plans, five sharp stings smacked him in the cheek. 

All he remembered from that was he spent the whole time building a fire to burn the rubber bands.

* * *

The fourth time though, he was ready for it. 

Wearing his Marmora helmet and at least five pillows strapped to his body, he moved around the castle, stealthily checking each corner for any signs of life. Lance was writing something, Hunk was cooking, Shiro and Allura were either talking or...kissing? He couldn't tell. Coran was eyeballing the corn Hunk had brought back from Earth, Pidge was no where to be found-

_SNAP._

He swung at the band- 

"JESUS!" Only he nearly sliced someone's nose off.

Pidge fell on her back, partially spooked and mostly pissed. She glared up at him. "Seriously Keith? It's just a flipping hairtie." 

He lowered his blade. "You were the one who kept attacking me?"

She rubbed her back, wincing. "Duh, but that doesn't mean you turn my nose into trail mix bits!"

"Sorry. But you're the one who almost got me killed by training bots!"

"They turn off on their own, dumbass. Also be glad I didn't throw a bracelet at you. I told Lance not to.”

"...thanks?"

Pidge got up and brushed herself off. Keith extended a hand. "Truce?" 

"What?"

"You know, mutual forgiveness for nearly killing each other."

"For the record I didn't almost kill you-"

"You gonna shut me up or not?"

"...fine." She shook his hand. "Truce."

Keith was about to let go when she pulled him into a hug. In his ear she whispered, "Tie your hair."

The fifth time he got hit just fucking hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I can't stop writing about Keith's hair.


End file.
